The Herondale Chronicles
by Tessaspring
Summary: Meet Quinn Herondale, Jace's younger sister. Quinn is a mouthpiece to the angles up above they share secrets and glimpses of the future. But all this knowledge has Quinn wondering why her and why now?


Hi my name is Quin. Quin Herondale. Who am I might you ask. I'm Jace Herondale's younger sister. How is that possible, after all my mother committed suicide before Jace's birth. Surprise! She didn't truth is she took her life before giving birth to me, her daughter. I'm like Jace and Clary I too have angel blood flowing through my veins and I have a special power too. Clary has her Runes and Jace has his superior Shadowhunter abilities.

Well I guess you could say that I'm the perfect warrior even better than my big brother but what really steals the show if the fact that I can hear the angels talking. Yeah, I can hear them from up above whispering in their holy voices talking shit about demons. And sometimes they even talk to me. They murmur warnings in my ear tell what to do and what not to do. Crazy I know but I assure you I am not insane. I almost wish I was. Of course, I didn't know this at the time. And here's the story of how I found out. So, buckle your seatbelts it's quite a ride.

There was light. Bright white light surrounding me. I couldn't see, tears welled up in my eyes as I tightly screwed them shut to avoid the light from burning my eyes. Then all of a sudden like a switch being turned on the voices started. There was screaming and yelling I could feel my ear drums vibrating with the sound. The voices blend together their all saying different things I can't focus on them all. I press my hand to my ears to smother the sound. Then all of a sudden it stopped. And a small angelic voice whispering "Central park, dawn"

The voices start to screech again and I lurch from the dream. My eyes snap open. I quickly look around the room. There is no blinding white light nor screaming voices. It's just my room at the institute. I groan and push the heels of my hands to my eyes in attempt to clear away the sleep. I look to the window across from my queen-sized bed only to find the blinds closed. I reach for my phone and click it on. It's five in the morning. I shut my eyes but quickly decide that there is little chance that I'll be able to find sleep again. I sigh and push myself out of bed. I hiss as my feet hit the cold concrete. I blink and let my eyes adjust to my darkened room. That is the fifth nightmare I've had in a row. But that was the first time the voices actually said something.

I take a deep breath and look around my simple room. It has my bed a desk and a closet, dresser and a fireplace. The embers still glowing from the previous fire. The top of the dresser is littered with steles, knifes, arrows... I should probably clean it up. I muster my energy and stand up I grab a clean gray sweater from my closet then I quietly open my door. As suspected absolutely no one is up. I run my finger through my mid-back length honey brown hair all I can think about is one thing. Coffee. I find myself walking towards the kitchen without even noticing. Once I make it I start up the machine. I watch as the coffee slowly starts to fill the mug.

I look around and catch my gaze in the window I take a good look at myself. I guess you could say I'm pretty good looking I mean I at least think I look much more attractive then my brother. My features are natural and even my lips full and my eyes are a chilling metallic silver the opposite of my brother. I have a nice figure, my whole body corded with lean muscle. The machine beeps and I pull my gaze away from my reflection turning it back to the steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I curl my hands around the mug and smile at how the hot liquid burns my hands slightly I raise the cup to my mouth and take small sips of the wonderful coffee. I drain my cup and check the time again the clock reads five thirty. I groan and start to slowly make my way back to my room. The institute is too chilly for Septemberusually it's warmer, I pull my sweater closer to my body trying to keep my warmth in. I reach my door and pull it open then close it firmly behind me.

My god my room is even colder than the hallways, I stride over to the fireplace and quickly stoke a fire to roaring flames. I warm my hand at the growing flames. I turn to the mess of weapons on my dresser and start to place them in my closet, I use my dresser for clothes and the closet for my large collection into the small room. I pull my sword from the mass of weapons. I smile at the decorative scabbard that encases my blade. The scabbard is a work of art Jace gave it to me after we found out our true heritage. On the deep red leather there is a blasé of flames curling and crawling across the sheath. The flames depict my Lightwood family. I grip the leather covered handle and pull it out of its cover.

My sword is a work of art, a gift from my father to my mother on their wedding day. The sword is made from demon-metal which gives it it's black appearance. Demon metal is the rarest metal known to Shadowhunter's it's light, sharp and is good to kill pretty much anything. My sword is one of a kind as no one other than me is known to possess one. But the most beautiful thing about this sword is the silver rune like herons that fly across the flat of the blade. I twist the blade and watch the silver glint in the light. I grin to myself but that's when I hear the siren. A loud blaring noise that is often used to awaken Shadowhunter's in a time of crisis and need. I haven't heard it since Sabastian... I run to my dresser and pull on my fighting leathers and strap my sword to my hip and attach a few knifes to the belt as well. I drag my soft leather boots on and launch myself out the door. As I stride down the hallway all the while pulling my hair into a ponytail. I jog through the twining hallways and eventually make it to the library. I push open the door to find both Jace and Alec already assembled.

"Moring." I say Jace turns his attention to me.

"Good your awake. A Shadowhunter was killed this morning." I take a good long look at him his hair is still ruffled from sleep and his expression is tired.

"When?" I demand.

"Dawn." The world seems to stop for a moment. Dawn? Didn't the voice say that in my dream yeah it said Central park at dawn... I meet Jace's golden gaze.

"Where?" I ask quietly. "Central park. And from the report it's pretty brutal." I just stare at Jace. Oh, shit this can't be real. The voice said, it said Central Park at dawn it implied something would happen and it did. Jace gives me a funny look.

"You okay Quinn?" I meet his concerned gaze and I take a deep breath.

"Yeah I just need a minute." I spin and step out of the library. I find my way outside into the cool autumn air. I walk to the garden and ponder what just happened. Whatever had talked to me in that dream had predicted the death of a Shadowhunter. I find myself looking into the rippling pool of water of the fountain when I hear footsteps behind me.

I whip around to find a fair haired pale man standing behind me. My hand flied to the handle of my sword.

"Who are you." I demand. The strangely beautiful man cocks his head to the side before replying

" Child my name is Gabriel." I stare at him.

"Like the angel?" I ask He smiled.

"Indeed." I take a long breath before asking:

"Why?" He took a long sad look at me.

" Because you failed us"


End file.
